A molecular mechanism of human red cell containing Hb S "sickling" and "unsickling" will be investigated by various methods: optical and electron microscopy. Influence of urea and other "unsickling" reagents on human blood platelets will be investigated by microscopy as well as by high hydrostatic pressure optical cell.